consecuencias
by ryublak
Summary: ¿Que ubiera pasado si sasuke y karin en realidad si ubieran tenido un hijo ? ¿este tratara de tomar venganza en cotra de su padre ? estas son las consecuencias de tales actos OC x harem incesto los personajes no me pertenesen


FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

.

.

.

.

.

.  
PROLOGO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
 _Hera un día lluvioso en la aldea de la hoja como si el cielo supiera lo que se avecinaba..._

en la puerta noroeste de la aldea un encapuchado se acercaba a paso lento y calmado .pasando de largo a los guardias

Oye espera!  
se le ofrece algo?- dijo con una voz profunda el desconocido

que asuntos tienes con la aldea-dijo un guardia mientras sacaba disimuladamente un kunai por si el extraño atacaba-  
vengo a hablar con el hokage – sigio hablando con el mismo tono  
en ese caso un ANBU lo llevara ala torre hokage - un ANBU apareció frente al extraño y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por el encapuchado en silencio  
~~ ~ ~~~~~ 15 minutos después  
ya frente la torre hokage ~~~~~~~~~  
ya llegamos solo sube al ultimo piso -dijo el anbu esfumándose en una nube de humo -  
hai -el encapuchado izo lo que el anbu le dijo que dando frente una gran puerta donde toco suavemente  
Pase -se escucho desde dentro-  
Permiso - pidio educadamente-  
No hay problema .soy uzumaki Naruto el hokage nesesita algo ?- Naruto era un rubio de considerable tamaño con 3 curiosas marcas en las mejillas

si hokage-sama yo quisiera ser un ninja de su aldea-anuncio con monotonia mientras se quitaba la capucha revelando ser un chico de no mayor de 13 años ,con un color de pelo rojo-sangre y ojos negros como la noche media alrededor de un 1,65-

Asi que un ninja de mi aldea he?-hablo con una sonrisa y algo de curiosidad por ese color de pelo -claro pero tendríamos que tomarte una prueba para ver tus capacidades .aunque no podria darte un rango mayor al gennin-

Claro no tengo problema aunque me molesta un poco tener que empezar como un simple gennin -hablo con un deje de molestia en

su voz -

Bien en ese caso necesitaría tus datos. edad ,si tienes padres o no , de donde vienes , nombre ,ect

esta bien .tengo 13 años en 2 meses cumplo 14 no soy de ningún lado en particular .mi madre murió ase 3 años y en cuanto a mi padre jamás lo conocí...aunque espero encontrarlo pronto-esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro aterrador-

Ok y como te llamas y si no es mucha molestia podrías decirme el nombre de tus padres -pregunto el oji-azul que se encontraba anotando todo y con un tono de voz comprensivo después de todo el también era huérfano -

Mi nombre es Akira uzumaki Uchiha hijo de karin uzumaki y sasuke uchiha-dijo dejando mudo a naruto y pronunciando el nombre de su padre con una profunda molestia...

Quienes dijiste que eran tus padres?-pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa -

Dije que mis padres eran karin uzumaki y sasuke uchiha - repitio sereno el peli-rojo

Quienes?-pregunto de nuevo el rubio esperando a ver escuchado mal-

Karin uzumaki y sasuke uchiha – volvió a repetir con cansancio-

Quienes?- pregunto por enésima vez el rubio-

! KARIN UZUMAKI Y SASUKE UCHIHA MALDITA SEA ACASO ES SORDO O QUE!- grito ya enfadado el oji-negro perdiendo su temple sereno –

Ok ok tampoco tienes que gritar asi –respondio naruto con una gotita estilo anime-pero como puedes ser hijo de sasuke –hablo tornándose serio el bigotudo –

Pues vera hokage-sama el uchiha planto una semillita en la barriga de mi madre y….

No seas idiota ya se como sucedió –dijo cortando la explicación del chico –a lo que me refiero es cuando paso esto

Al parecer uchiha sostuvo relaciones con mi madre durante su viaje juntos y en una de esas embarazo a mi madre –dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo aunque de echo si lo es-

No me quiero imaginar como se pondrá sakura al enterarse de esto –murmuro el rubio algo asustado –

Aunque le pido de favor que nadie se entere de esto .mucho menos mi media hermana y padre-

Por que quieres evitar que se enteren –pregunto alzando una ceja-

Por que quiero evitar problemas imagina el escandalo que se va a armar –

Si creo que tienes razón además si eso quieres tu no puedo hacer nada-dijo como si nada el rubio y con una sonrisa por lo confianzudo que era el chico , característica clara de los uzumakis-ahora el ocultar tu identidad no va a hacer problema ya que sasuke no se encuentra en la aldea y en cuanto a sarada ella no va a sospechar nada aunque creo que seria mejor cambiar tus apellidos

Claro no tengo problema de ahora en adelante me llamare akira yagami–dijo sonriente (jamas pensee que esto seria tan fácil)-

De acuerdo mañana alas 12 am será tu prueba en el estadio de las pruebas para chunnin-

Claro allí estaré por cierto contra quien luchare –pregunto curioso –

Lucharas contra mi hijo bolt-

Esta bien nos vemos mañana-el peli-rojo ya se estaba por marchar cuando la voz del hokage lo paro en seco-

Toma son las llaves de tu departamento apartir de ahora y algo de dinero o que pensabas dormir en la calle—pregunto divertido el rubio al notar que el chico no pensó en eso—

Gracias me a via olvidado de ese detalle – dijo avergonzado por su pequeño desliz saliendo de la oficina –

 _El joven akira se encontraba yendo Asia la dirección que decía la nota que venia con la llave pero de pronto su estomago rugio dando a entender que pedía comida_

Creo que primero iré a comer algo –dijo viendo un restaurante de ramen enfrente suyo-que suerte que el hokage me haya dado dinero…..

 _Cuando llego al restaurante vio a una chica comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana por alguna razón se le iso familiar dejando de lado eso se sentó al lado de la chica pidiendo un tazón de miso ramen_

! por kami sama esto es delicioso ¡!- grito impresionado por ese regalo de los dioses –dame 10 mas

 _La cosinera lo miro con duda ya que no creía que pudiera comer tanto solo una familia podía comer tanto ramen siendo una integrante de dicha familia la chica que estaba al lado del peli-rojo pero de todas formas se lo sirvió despues de todo era mas dinero para ella_

El oji-negro comia como aspiradora captando la atención de la chica a su lado quien tomo esta ,según ella ,indirecta para una competencia de comer ramen

Oye tu ¡! – grito asiendo que el chico la mirara con toda la boca llena de ramen-te reto!

No gracias-dijo indiferente el chico mientras terminaba de comer su ultimo tazon de ramen-

Acaso tienes miedo-se burlo la chica siendo ignorada por el joven que se estaba marchando- cobarde-le grito parando en seco a akira a quien los cabellos le tapaban los ojos dándole un aura aterradora-

Que dijiste-dijo con voz de ultra tumba

Cobarde-repitio la chica

Dilo una vez mas – pidió el chico quien lentamente se estaba dando la vuelta

C-O-B-A-R-D-E –repitio resaltando la palabra

SE ACABO .ASEPTO TU RETO Y TE VOY A APLASTAR – GRITO con todas sus fuerzas mientras se podía ver fuego en sus ojos –

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 tazones de ramen devorados despues~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yo …ga…ne – desia el uchiha en cubierto cansado- eres buena

No…..puedo…..creer…que haya perdido – respondio impactada la joven-

Me llamo akira yagami un gusto-se presento observando con detenimiento por primera vez ala chica pudiendo observar que era muy linda peli-azul y unos ojos color perla y las mismas extravagantes marcas que el hokage . de unos 13 años tal vez –

Emm yo soy himawari uzumaki el gusto es mio – respondio un poco sonrojada al ver al chico –

Bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver hima-chan me tengo que ir –dijo dejando el dinero de lo que el comio y lo de su acompañante también –

Eso espero-susurro viendo como el chico se alejaba

Ya con akira en su nueva cama dispuesto a dormir

Con que la hija del hokage he?-pregunto al viento-tal vez venir aca no fue tan mala idea –dijo mientras se disponía a dormir después de todo mañana tenia una pelea

fin del prologo espero les haiga gustado es mi primer fanfic así que ténganme paciencia

acá todos los hijos de los 12 de konoha tendrán 13 años incluida la hermana de bolt que será su gemela por cierto si me podrían decir si escribi bien el nombre de la hija de naruto se ría muy bueno ya que no estoy muy informado de que paso después de shippuden y respecto al apellido de akira quien sabe quizá le de una deaht note jejeje ok no bye


End file.
